High School DxD: The Shinigami Representative
by PowellT07
Summary: It's been two week since Ichigo defeated Xcution and regained his shinigami powers. Now after being expelled from school his father is forced to call in an old favor to get his son into Kuoh Academy. What type of trials will our hero have to face when he is sucked into the world of the Akuma. IchigoxHarem (Title Subject to Change)
1. A New School, A New Adventure

**Title: **High School DxD: The Shinigami Representative **(title subject to change)**

**Genre: **Romance & Adventure

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Ichigo x Harem

**Harem Candidates:**

Rias Gremory

Rukia Kuchiki

Akeno Himejima

Xenovia

Koneko Toujou

Ravel Phenex

Rossweisse

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or High School DxD. If I did I would make totally awesome crossover manga and sell it for tons of money.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Ominous Voice"**

_****Flash Back**__******_

_[Boosted Gear]_

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New School, A New Adventure**

Ichigo sighed as he sat on the train that was inbound for his new home for the school year. This was just not his week; it had started when some thugs had tried picking a fight with him and he got called to the principle's office.

_****Flash Back**__******_

"_What do you mean expelled!" Ichigo yelled fury clear in his voice, his father siting in the seat next to him._

"_Exactly like it sounds Ichigo-kun" the principle replied calmly, clearly not affected by the teenagers outburst. "We have tried to be as understanding as we can because your grades have been among the top tier but with this morning's incident we have reached the end of our rope."_

"_They were the ones that star…"_

"_I don't care who started what" the principle said interrupting Ichigo._

"_Old man say something!" Ichigo continued to yell; angry his father had said nothing the entire time._

_Isshin continued to sit in silence his eyes closed giving him a look of concentration. Ichigo and the principle continued to wait for another moment before Isshin finally opened his eyes._

"_I understand"_

"_What!" Ichigo yelled as his father stood up._

"_I'm sorry for my son's actions" he apologized bowing to the principle._

"_No, I'm sorry it came to this" the principle responded._

_Ichigo just watched what was happening in shock. Was this really it? Was his dad really not going to argue in his defense?_

"_Come on Ichigo, grab your stuff and let's go" Isshin said as he walked out the office._

_Without saying a word Ichigo had walked back to his class, grabbed his stuff, and left not even stopping when his friends called out to him._

_The walk home was completely silent. As their house came into view Ichigo had enough._

"_Why didn't you say anything!" he yelled grabbing his father by the front of his shirt. "Why didn't you even try to defend me?"_

"_What was I supposed to say Ichigo?" Isshin asked as he removed his son's hands from his shirt. "They had clearly made up their mind on the matter, and no matter what I said wouldn't change that"_

"_What the hell am I supposed to do now?" the young shinigami asked his voice barley over a whisper._

"_Fret not son of mine for your father has the answer" Isshin smiled as he ruffled his son's hair before walking into their house._

_The next few days had been tough. They had decided to not tell Karin or Yuzu about the expulsion. So all Ichigo could do was wait for whatever his dad had planed to come to fruition._

"_Ahem" Isshin cleared his throat getting his family's attention as they sat at the dinner table. "I just found out today that Ichigo got accepted to Kuoh Academy"_

"_What!" Karin, Yuzu, and Ichigo yelled._

"_Yup; he will be starting his classes next week"_

"_Is this true Onii-chan?" Yuzu asked._

"_Yeah Ichi-nii?" Karin echoed._

"_Yeah" Ichigo answered as he scratched the back of his head. It was always hard for him to lie to his sisters. "I sent in my application a few weeks ago. I didn't know if I was going to get in so I didn't bother saying anything"_

"_Wow, Kuoh Academy I head it's one of the best high schools in all of Japan" Yuzu said with starts in her eyes. "I hope one day I can go there"_

"_But Yuzu if you went there you would have to move away from daddy" Isshin wined._

"_Really?" Karin asked excitedly. "Maybe I should start studying for the entrance exam"_

"_Oh Masaki looks how our daughter taunts me" he cried as he hugged the poster of his deceased wife._

"_So when do you leave?" Karin asked her older brother._

_Not really knowing the answer he looked to his father for help._

"_The moving truck will be coming for his stuff tomorrow" Isshin answered. "So that will give him the weekend to move in and get settled in"_

_****Flash Back End**__******_

After his sisters had gone to bed he was able to ask his dad more about what was going to be happening. His father had told him that he was friends with a member of the family that owned the school, so he called in some favors his friend owed him. When he asked where he was going to be staying, Isshin told him it was already taken care of. The next day after he had packed up all his stuff and loaded it onto the moving truck he said his goodbyes. There were a few teary eyes in his group of friends (mostly Orihime and Keigo) but it was mostly easy. The hardest part was saying goodbye to his sisters. Yuzu was a mess with tears cascading down her face. Karin for the most part kept her face of 'it's no big deal' but he could see she was just as sad to see her brother go.

So now he was on a train heading to a new town with a new school.

"Attention we are about to stop at Settei Station" a voice announced over the PA System.

'This is my stop' Ichigo thought as he grabbed his bag and prepared to exit the train.

As Ichgio stepped of his train he reached into his pocket and took out a folded piece of paper with the address to where he would be staying along with the key his dad had given him.

After asking for directions Ichigo started his walk through town. As he walked down the street Ichigo noticed it was a lot quieter then in Karakura Town. Settei was by no means a small town but it definitely didn't have all the city noise like Karakura; he liked it.

Ichigo walked around Settei for an hour before he finally found where he would be living, and to say he was shocked would be an understatement. He thought he would be staying in some small one-bedroom apartment. But that didn't seem like the case because he was standing in font of a house that looked like it would have at least three bedrooms. Shaking his head to regain his bearings Ichigo walked up to the front door and unlocked it with his key. Stepping in he was shocked again to see it was fully furnished, with a couch, chairs, and a TV in the living room, a fully stocked pantry in the kitchen, and a bed in each of the three bedrooms made and ready to be slept in.

"What the hell kind of favor did this guy owe the old man!" Ichigo yelled.

* * *

After Ichigo finally calmed down the moving truck arrived with his stuff. As he got to work bringing his boxes inside he noticed a family of four come out of the house next to him and start walking toward his house. There was an older man with short light brown hair, a middle aged women with long dark brown hair that was tied back into a pony tail, a boy that look around his age that looked almost identically to his father. But the person who caught his attention the most was the girl that was with them. She had long bond hair, and green eyes. Out of the four she by far the shortest, she looked like she could have been in middle school. She looked nothing like the rest of the family.

"Hello!" the women greeted as they stepped onto through the gate that separated his yard from the street.

"Hi" he said back setting the box he was caring down.

"My name is Hyoudou Haruto" the man introduced himself. "This is my wife Asami and my son Issei" he continued introducing two of the other three that were with him.

"Nice to meet you I'm Kurosaki Ichigo" the young shinigami introduced. He looked over to the blond girl wondering if she was going to say anything.

"O-oh sorry, my name is Argento Asia" she stuttered in greeting throwing in a bow as well.

"We saw you moving in so we thought we would come greet our new neighbor" Haruto said.

"It's nice to meet you, would you like to come in for some tea?" Ichigo asked trying to make a good first impression.

While it looked like Haruto was about to say something his wife cut in and answered for him.

"We would love to" she smiled

"Ok, just give me a second to put this away" Ichigo said picking up the box he had set down.

After Ichigo put the box away for the time being. He took Asia and the Hyoudou family to the living room where they could sit down before disappearing into the kitchen. When he came back he had a kettle of tea and five cups. As he looked over his guests he could clearly tell that Haruto and Issei didn't want to be here and that coming over was probably his wife's idea. He could also feel a strange reiryoku coming from Asia and Issei. It didn't feel like a normal reiryoku like a human would have or even like a Fullbringer.

"Thank you Ichigo-san" Asia said as Ichigo gave her a cup of tea.

Ichigo just nodded trying to figure out what the strange reiryoku coming from them was.

"So Kurosaki-san is it just you hear?" Asami asked looking around the large house.

"Yeah, I just transferred to Kuoh Academy" He answered quickly before directing his attention back to Asia.

His attention to Asia did not go unnoticed by the other teenage occupant in the room. Issei narrowed his eyes at Ichigo suspicious of why he was looking at Asia so intently.

"Oh, So you'll be going to school with Issei and Asia" Asami said happily. "What year are you going to be?"

"I'm going to be a third year"

"So you'll be our senpai?" Asia asked excitedly.

"I guess I will" Ichigo chuckled not really understanding her excitement.

Asia smiled before starting to tell Ichigo about Kuoh Academy, and before they knew it an hour had passed and it was starting to get dark.

"Well it looks like we should get going" Asami said getting up from her seat.

"I'll walk you guys out"

"Thank you for having us" they all said as they bowed.

As they walked away Ichigo watched Issei and Asia still unable to tell what about their reiryoku was different. So as they exited his yard he began to focus, and as he focused he reached out in front of him and grabbed at the air. He opened his eyes to look into his hand to see two black spirit ribbons that lead back to Asia and Issei.

'Strange' he thought as he went inside his house.

Well whatever it was it didn't concern him, he was here to go to school and as long as no hollows showed up that was what he was going to focus on. Ichigo let out a yawn showing his exhaustion from the long day.

"Might as well get some sleep and worry about unpacking tomorrow" he said to himself as he made his way to the master bedroom.

'Maybe this will be a good change of pace' he thought as he laid in bed. 'No hollows, no Arrancar, no Shinigami duties, it might be kind of boring but it will be nice to have a break' he smiled as he fell asleep.

Unknown to Ichigo his life was about to get even more complicated.

* * *

**/Monday Morning/**

Issei yawned as he walked down the road with Asia on their way to school.

"Are you ok Issei-san?" she asked a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah, just a little tired" he said hoping that would calm her worries.

"It was really nice of you to help Ichigo-san move in" she smiled

"It was no big deal" he laughed a blush on his face from the praise.

Issei groaned as he remembered how he had spent his weekend. He would wake up early in the morning and do his morning training with his Buchou then when he got home his mom made him go over and help their new neighbor move in. It really wasn't that bad, the more time he spent with Ichigo the more he learned he was actually a really nice guy despite his thuggish looks. But he was still suspicious of him because of the way he had been looking at Asia when they had gone to his house.

"Issei-san look" Asia said getting his attention.

He looked ahead of them to where the blond nun was pointing to see none other then their orange haired neighbor.

"Ichigo-san!" Asia yelled as she ran up to catch Ichigo.

"Yo" Ichigo greeted lazily.

As Issei caught up to Asia and Ichigo he waved to the orange haired teen, which Ichigo reciprocated.

"So Ichigo-san how it feel to be starting at a new school" Issei asked the three of them walked down the street.

"It's really not that big of a deal" Ichigo shrugged. "Thanks for helping me out this weekend by the way Hyoudou-san"

"It's was no problem really" he chuckled scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

As they continued to walk it was spent mostly in silence. Until Asia decided to ask a question that had been on her mind since she had first met her new neighbor.

"Um… Ichigo-san" she spoke up getting his attention. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot"

"Is that your natural hair color?"

Ichigo sighed in annoyance. He wasn't annoyed with her; he was just hoping to keep from asking this question as long as possible.

"Yes it is Argento-san" he answered a little annoyance leaking into his tone.

"I-I'm sorry if I bothered you with my question" she apologized figuring that he was annoyed because of her.

"It's fine. It's just that I know I'm going to get this question a lot," he explained.

Understanding that he wasn't mad at her Asia nodded and let their walk to school fall back into a comfortable silence.

* * *

When they arrived at the school the said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. For Ichigo he made his way to the main office to get his class assignment. While he walked down the halls he couldn't help but notice how everyone was looking at him, how they whispered as he passed.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know"

"I heard we might be getting a new student"

"He looks kind of scary"

"I think he's cute"

Ichigo blushed at the last comment as he entered the office. After finishing his business with the main office he headed to his classroom.

"Ok class today we have a new student joining us" the teacher introduced.

As the teacher introduced Ichigo he took the time the time to look over the students he would sharing a class with. While most of them seem rather plain there was one person that did stand out. It was a female that was siting around the center of the classroom. What stood out was her long crimson red hair. The only time he had seen a hair color like that was with Renji but for some reason her hair seemed different like it was brighter.

"Umm Ichigo-kun" the teacher said bring Ichigo from his thoughts.

"S-sorry" he blushed realized he had been zoning out.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo it's nice to meet you" he bowed

"Well Ichigo-kun there seems to be a seat open by the window, if you would take a seat we can start today's lesson"

Ichigo nodded and started to make his way to his seat. As he walked down the isle of desks he was about to pass the desk of the red head that had caught his attention. As he passed their eyes met and the world seemed to stop for a second. As their eyes met he could feel it, he could feel the same reiryoku that he had felt in Issei and Asia. The difference was that unlike Issei and Asia who's reiryoku seemed to be at a level of an average shinigami, hers felt like a high-lieutenant class shinigami.

As Ichigo sat at his seat he tried to push the thoughts about the power that had been emanating from the girl, which was proving more difficult then it sounded.

'Come on Ichigo focus on the lecture' he thought putting his focus on the teacher.

As he went to focusing on class he didn't notice the pair of narrowed blue-green eyes watching him.

* * *

As the bell rung signaling the end of class and the start of lunch Ichigo couldn't help but give a sigh of relief.

"Man they weren't kidding about this school," he said to himself as he rubbed his temples.

The day was only half over and he was already tired. The classes at Kuoh made the classes at his old school look like rudimentary classes. By no means were they to hard for him he just had to put a little more effort into them then usual.

As Ichigo exited the classroom to get some lunch he saw that the red haired girl was talking to a girl with long black hair that was tied into a high ponytail with an orange ribbon, and both were discreetly watching him as he left.

As Ichigo sat on the grassy hill overlooking the courtyard he had to admit that the school was pretty extraordinary. Everything just seemed to be on a different level here. Hell even the school food was of better quality.

"Well at least that is one meal taken care of" he said looking down at the bento he had bought knowing he had no cooking skills himself.

"Maybe I should join a cooking club or something" he continued as he laid down in the grass.

"Yo Ichigo-san" a voice called out to him.

Ichigo opened his eyes to see that Issei was walking up to him with two other guys flanking each of his sides.

"Yo Hyoudou-san" he greeted back looking back to the two people behind them.

"Oh" Issei realized he had not introduced his two friends yet. "These are my friends Matsuda" he pointed to the guy with the shaved head. "And Motohama" he pointed to the guy with glasses.

"Hey" Ichigo greeted lazily.

"So what are you doing out here?" Issei asked taking a seat next to Ichigo.

"Nothing really, just eating some lunch"

"**Issei"** two ominous voices spoke getting Issei and Ichigo's attention

"Umm yeah?" he asked seeing the dark aura surrounding his friends.

"How could you, you bastard!" Matsuda yelled tears streaming from his eyes.

"You betrayed us!" Motohama added his face the same as Matsuda.

"What are you idiots talking about!" Issei yelled back.

"You went a befriended a handsome guy" Motohama accused.

"And not just any handsome, you went and befriended the new Ichigo-senpai" Matsuda sobbed.

"He's only been here half a day and he already is already popular with the girls" Motohama pointed at a near by group of girls.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder to see the group of girls. As soon as they saw they were caught they all let out a sequel and ran off.

"How could you side with a bastard like that!"

"Hey I'm right here!" Ichigo yelled in annoyance.

"You are the enemy of all men!" Matsuda yelled pointing a finger at Ichigo.

A tick mark popped on Ichigo's head at what Matsuda had said. So before he lost his temper he decided to stand up and leave.

"I'll see you around Hyoudou-san" he waved as he left the perverted trio behind.

"Look what you idiots did!" Issei yelled as he tackled both of his friends to the ground.

* * *

"You can feel it too right?" a woman with red hair asked as she watched Ichigo walk back into the schools main building from a classroom window.

"Ara Ara, is it love at first sight Buchou?" the girl with long black hair laughed.

"I'm serious Akeno, I've never felt anything like this before" the red haired girl scolded. "It doesn't feel anything like a devil, fallen angle, or even an angel"

"Should we dispose of him?" Akeno asked

"No, Not yet at least" she answered. "Not until we figure out what he is"

"As you wish Rias"

* * *

A week had passed since Ichigo had started attending Kuoh Academy. During the week had made the adjustment to living on his own and attending the elite private academy. He had also become good friends with Issei and Asia. They would usually walk to school together and eat lunch together. Right now Ichigo was spending his break relaxing in his seat.

"You know if you didn't scowl all the time people might come up and talk to you" he heard a voice next to him say.

He looked over to see it was none other then the red haired girl that was in his class. A couple days after he stared attending she had come up to him and introduced herself. He guessed that she had gotten tired of watching him from afar and wanted to get a closer look. For the most part he just tried to ignore her because every time she came around he could feel the power inside her, and it set him on edge.

"Doesn't seem to stop you" he retorted, stretching his arms before getting up.

"I guess I'm just different" she smiled as he walked past her. "Where are you going?"

"Going to get a drink"

"Mind if I come with?"

"Do what you want"

As the two of them walked down the halls people whispered and stared at them. Ichigo didn't know what they were whispering about but he didn't like being the center of attention.

"So how you like Kuoh Academy?" Rias asked ignoring the other people in the hall.

"It's ok" he answered curtly.

Rias frowned at his short reply. She had been trying to get closer to him but it was harder then she originally suspected. She had asked Issei and Asia about him, but from their answers she guessed they had no clue about the strange power because they were still too inexperienced to sense it. Issei had told her though that the first night they met he had been looking at Asia in a funny way. That told Rias that he was able sense the magical power in Asia and probably Issei as well, which meant he could probably feel her magical power too.

"Am I bothering you Kurosaki-kun?" Rias asked a frown marring her beautiful face.

"No"

Rias puffed out her cheeks in a pout at how lazily he answered her. "Are you sure?"

"Yup" he answered putting money into the vending machine and pushing the button for his drink.

As he reached down to retrieve his drink he pulled out an additional one that seem to have gotten knocked loose.

"Here" he said handing Rias the second drink.

Before she could thank him Ichigo started walking away.

"Thank you" she said quietly a small blush dusting her cheeks as she looked at the drink in her hand.

"Ara, Ara" a voice sounded behind Rias making her jump in fright.

"Akeno I told you stop doing that!" she yelled at her friend that had snuck up behind her.

Akeno just chuckled at her best friend's expression. "How does the information gathering coming?"

"It hasn't really progressed at all" Rias answered truthfully taking a sip from her drink.

"Well it seems like your going to have to put your flirting on hold because we received a message from Lucifer-sama"

"What about?" she asked ignoring Akeno's comment.

"It seems we have a stray devil in our jurisdiction that he wishes us to investigate" she informed Rias as they started to make their way back to class.

"Do you suppose it's Kurosaki-kun" Rias asked even though she was sure he wasn't a devil.

"I don't think so, he's been here for a week and we just received the message" Akeno answered truthfully. "But you never know"

As they entered their classroom Rias looked over to where Ichigo sat. He looked to be thinking about something while he stared out the window. If he was a stray devil he didn't act like one. Most stray devils secluded themselves so that they could avoid detection easily, and if they somehow ran into a devil especially one like her they sure wouldn't stick around for very long after. What ever Ichigo Kurosaki was it definitely interested her.

* * *

"Finally done" Ichigo sighed as he set his pencil on his desk.

It had taken a few hours but he had finally finished his homework. So now he would be free to do what ever he wanted for the weekend. As he leaned back in his chair he thought about all the stuff he needed to do this weekend. He wanted to rearrange some of the furniture in the living room, he wanted to take a walk around town to get more acquainted with it, and he also wanted to start looking for a job since he wasn't working for Ikumi anymore.

"Maybe I can just rent out my services to the sports clubs like before" he chuckled.

Ichigo was brought from his thoughts by the sound of beeping coming from his school bag. Remembering his phone was on his night stand that only left the…

"Shinigami badge" he jumped up from his seat and fished it from his bag.

He looked at the badge with narrowed eyes as he watch the eyes on the badge flash an indication that a Hollow was in the area.

"Looks like it's time to go back to work"

* * *

In the three years Rias had been in charge of the territory around Kuoh Academy she had fought a fare share of stray devils but the two things in front of her were like nothing she had ever seen. One of them looked like a giant gorilla with a bone white mask on its face, while the other had the torso of a human but six spider like arms, a long bone tail instead of legs, and a bone white mask with a single hole for the eye. The only thing that was similar about them was the hole in their chests.

"W-what are those m-monsters" Asia stuttered cowering behind Rias.

Rias had no clue. It was supposed to be a simple stray devil mission but when they got to the warehouse where the stray devil was supposed to be the only thing they found was a pool of blood and these two monsters with blood covering their mouths.

"Whatever they are we have to get rid of them" Rias declared. "Yuuto!"

"Hai Buchou!" Kiba responded as he drew his sword.

Kiba charged the large gorilla like creature with a burst of speed that made him seem to vanish from sight. But as he reappeared to strike the beast it lifted its massive arm to block the strike. Kiba's blade made contact with the arm only to cut a few inches into the tree trunk like arm.

"Damn" he hissed as he started his decent to the ground.

"Yuuto look out" Rias yelled.

By the time Kiba saw what was happening it was to late. Kiba was swatted out of the air by the creature's other hand like a bug sending him crashing into a nearby wall.

"Asia I need you to check on Yuuto" Rias ordered

"H-hai" she responded as she started making her way to Kiba.

As she ran to help her comrade the ground in front of exploded causing her to stumble and fall back. Asia shook her head and gained her bearings as the dust cloud infront of her cleared it revealed to be the tail of the other creature. She looked to see the spider creature almost standing over her drooling as it looked at her. The spider creature dislodged it tail from the ground and poised it for another attack. She watched as the tail came speeding toward her she couldn't look away she could only wait for the pain. But the pain never came. It had been stopped just inches from her face. Aisa looked to see her savior was the small white haired girl from her group.

"T-thank y-you Koneko-s-san"

"Go help Kiba-senpai" Koneko said emotionlessly as she struggled to keep a grasp on the tail.

Rias breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Asia make her way toward Kiba again.

'If we aren't careful we'll lose our lives' Rias thought.

"Akeno help Koneko" she ordered.

Akeno nodded and moved to back up Koneko.

"Ok Issei it's up to us to take this one" Rias said turning her attention back to the gorilla monster.

"Hai, Bossted Gear!" Issei yelled summoning his sacred gear.

_[Boost!]_

As they readied for battle the gorilla creature charged them lifting its massive arms up and throwing them down with the intention of crushing them. They both rolled out of the way dodging the brutish attack.

_[Boost!]_

Rias fired a blast of her Power of Destruction hitting the beats back. It lurched forward hurt by the attack but it only seemed to cause a few scratches on its back. It let a horrible howl as it turned its attention to the red haired devil that sent a chill down her spine. That chill had caused her to hesitate for a second and by the time she got ahold of her senses the creature was already over her.

"Buchou watch out" Issei yelled as he ran toward her. "Promotion: Knight"

_[Explosion!]_

In a second Issei was next to Rias pushing her out of the way and taking the hit intended for her. Rias watched at Issei was sent rocketing threw the air into the darkness of the other side of the warehouse. She looked over to the rest of her peerage to see Asia healing a very injured Kiba and Koneko and Akeno looked to be having just as mush trouble as her.

'Is this really the end' Rias thought as a shadow loomed over her.

She shakily looked over shoulder to see the monster looming over her drool falling from its mouth ready to finish her off. As it brought is hands down to kill her she closed her eyes accepting her fate.

'At least I won't have to marry _him_'

As she felt the fists about to crush her, the beast let out a pained howl. She looked to see the beast was cut clean in half, and began to disintegrate into black particles.

"Looks like I showed up just in time"

Rias eyes widened recognizing the voice. Next to her was a tall man wearing a black shihakusho with a think red band that came across his chest, she could also see had strange tattoo like markings on his chest and hands, and a black and white collar around his neck. In his right hand he was carrying a large sword that seemed to be almost as tall as he was and was shaped like a trench knife. But what gave him away was his spikey orange hair.

"Yo-yo-yo" she stuttered out still shocked by the situation.

"No time for questions" he said in a very serious tone. "I need you to take him"

Not understanding what he meant she looked at more closely to see he was holding Issei, who was thrown over his left shoulder. Ichigo ungracefully threw Issei to Rias before vanishing he vanished at a speed that Rias had a hard time following.

Akeno and Koneko's breath were both labored as they faced the monster in front of them. Multiple times they had to bring its attention away from Kiba and Asia who were defenseless and back to them. This told Akeno that what ever it was it was some type of predator because it kept trying to go for the weak and injured prey. They both rolled out of the way as it swung its tail at them again. As Koneko came back to her feet she looked up to see the spider creature launching one of its legs at her. It was to late to dodge the attack so she brought up her arms to defend. But before the attack could hit she heard a 'clang' ring through the air like when metal struck metal. She looked past her arms to see that a very tall man with orange hair and blocked the attack.

"What do you think your doing? Move!" he said as he pushed the creature away.

Before she could react to his command he scooped her up under his arm and the next thing she knew they were next to Akeno and she felt like her stomach was doing flips.

"Stay here" he ordered as he sat her down.

Ichigo smirked as he turned to the hollow. Know that everyone was out of harms way he could fight. It felt nice to be able to stretch his legs but he needed to end this before things got even more out of hand. The hollow hissed as it stared down at him before it opened its mouth and a red ball of energy began to form between his teeth.

"Oh no you don't!" Ichigo yelled grabbing his zanpakuto with both his hands focusing his reiryoku into Zangetsu. **"Getsuga"**

The Hollow fired its cero at Ichigo shocking everyone watching as he made no move to dodge.

"**Tensho!"** he yelled unleashing a crescent moon shaped blast of blue reiatsu.

When the two attacks collided Ichigo's getsuga tensho easily overpowered the Hollow's cero cutting the beam of red reiatsu in half. Ichigo's attack crashed over the Hollow like a wave destroying in and everything behind it.

Rias watched in astonishment as Ichigo's attack dissipated reveling the carnage it left behind. The ground was torn up and the wall of the warehouse that was behind the creature was demolished allowing the moonlight to shine inside. She was amazed, he had taken out the two creatures in a matter of minutes when they were having trouble even hurting them.

"I might have went a little overboard" Ichigo said to himself causing everyone who was still conscious to face fault.

As Asia tended to Issei Rias walked up to behind Ichigo making him turn around. They both looked deep into the other's eyes both narrowed dangerously trying to figure the other one out. Akeno and Koneko readied themselves for another fight just in case because even if he had saved their lives they still knew nothing about him, and that went double for Koneko. The silence finally broke when Rias spoke.

"What are you Kurosaki Ichigo?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well there's the first chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. If you have any questions or critiques feel free to leave them in your review or PM me and I'll either answer you directly or in the AN of the next chapter.

If you couldn't tell I had to Beta this myself so I'm looking for someone who would be interested in doing that for me. If you want to PM me and I'll get back to you.


	2. The Truth

**Title:**High School DxD: The Shinigami Representative (title subject to change)

**Genre:**Romance & Adventure

**Rating:**M

**Pairing:**Ichigo x Harem

**Harem Candidates (This does not mean voting):**

Rias Gremory

Rukia Kuchiki

Akeno Himejima

Xenovia

Koneko Toujou

Ravel Phenex

Rossweisse

**Q&A:**

**Q:**if Rias is lieutenant-class how could a Hollow have beaten her?

**A:**Inexperience. Even though she may have the power of a lieutenant she doesn't have the battle experience or skill of one. Also Shinigami and Quincy have weapons and attacks that are made to kill Hollows, Devils do not.

**Q:**Will you be using the Quincy war arc and Ichigo's true zanpakuto?

**A:**Maybe. It depends on if we get to see Zangetsu's true power soon and how the arc is going to develop. So for now we will be sticking with the High School DxD story line.

**Q:** How do the power levels of Devils and Shinigami scale?

**A:**Low-Class Devil = Average Shinigami

Middle-Class = A Seated Officer rank 5th to 3rd

High-Class Devil = Lieutenants

Ultimate-Class Devil = Captains (With Bankai Activated)

Super-Class Devil = Genryusai/Zero Squad

Genryusai is listed as one of the top 10 strongest beings in the world.

Keep in mind that these are just averages. Power levels will very character to character this is just to give you an idea of how I scaled their powers.

**Q:**Will Ichigo have a sacred gear?

**A:** No.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Bleach or High School DxD. If I did I would make totally awesome crossover manga and sell it for tons of money.

**Betaed By: **Njkdo123

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Ominous Voice"**

_****Flash Back****_

_[Boosted Gear]_

* * *

Chapter 2:The Truth

Ichigo awoke to the sound of his alarm blaring early in the morning. He let out a tired yawn as he sat up in his bed. Turning off his alarm he swung his legs out of bed and dragged himself to the bathroom. Siting under the warm water of the shower Ichigo could feel himself start to wake up from his morning haze. After finishing his shower he put on some sweat pants and made his way down stairs to make himself some breakfast. Since his skill level in cooking was zero he decided to just go with some toast and juice. Taking a bite of his toast he mentally started going down his list of things he needed to get done over the weekend trying to figure out what to do first. His musing though was cut short by the sound of his doorbell echoing through the house.

"Who the hell could that be?" he sighed walking toward his front door.

As he grabbed the doorknob the doorbell was rung again.

"One second!" he yelled in annoyance opening the door.

Opening the door he was greeted with the sight of crimson red hair.

"Shit"

* * *

**Flashback**

"What are you Kurosaki Ichigo?" Rias asked her eyes narrowed dangerously at the orange haired teen in front of her.

Ichigo looked down at girl in front of him with his own glare to match hers and then sighed. He lifted Zangetsu off his shoulder and placed him onto his back allowing the cloth to wrap around and sheath his zanpakuto.

"You should be more careful" he warned as he turned away from her and started to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going!" she yelled only to be ignored.

Rias gritted her teeth as she watched him jump into the air and disappear in the same burst of speed as before. She wanted answers, she wanted to know what those creatures were, where they came from, why they devoured the stray devil, but most of all she wanted to know what he was because from what she had just witnessed she knew he was strong. That would have to wait though because she needed to tend to her injured servants.

**Flashback End**

When Rias had decided that she would go to Ichigo's house first thing in the morning and demand some answers she hadn't been expecting him to answer the door in just a pair of sweat pants and a towel over his shoulders. Her face burned as she remembered seeing his well-built physique as she sat in his living room with her peerage (excluding Issei and Asia) standing behind her waiting for their host to change. As she calmed down her blush she decided to keep herself busy as they waited by inspecting the house around her. It was a very nice place and was well furnished; she suspected that his family probably had quite a bit of money. As she continued to look around she saw some picture frames on a table against the wall. Standing up she made her way to the table and looked at the picture. She smiled as she inspected the pictures of who she guessed were his family.

"You know its rude wonder around someone's house without permission" a voice said getting her attention.

Rias turned to face the voice seeing Ichigo had come down. She was thankful that he was fully clothed this time wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans with an odd piece of wood with a skull on it hanging from a silver chain on his belt loop.

"I was just admiring your family" she smiled picking a picture of Ichigo and two younger girls. "Are these your sisters?"

"Cut the crap" he said dangerously knowing she wasn't here to talk about his family.

Rias nodded as she put down the picture frame, she was done beating around the bush. As they both took their seats Ichigo inspected the people standing behind her. They all looked to be in better condition then they were in last night. The only person who had any bandages that he could see was the blond boy who he had seen around school a few times.

"So how's Issei?" he asked.

"Issei is fine a little banged up but thanks to you, and Asia's healing he'll be just fine" Rias responded.

"What about you?... Umm" Ichigo asked trying to remember the boy's name.

"Kiba Yuuto" he introduced. "And I'll be fine Senpai"

"What were those things that attacked us last night?" Rias asked getting back to the reason they had come.

Ichigo raised a brow at the question. Had they really never seen a Hollow before? With how strong their reiryoku was and the fact that they could see spirits they'd have had to run into one before last night.

"Those 'things' are called Hollows"

"Hollows?" she asked her peerage looking just as confused behind her.

"Their human souls that lost their hearts to despair or were stuck in the human world for too long after they died"

That really caught Rias's attention. In all her studies she had never heard of a human soul turning in such a creature. She thought that when a human dies their soul just moves onto the next life either going to Heaven or Hell. She decided this would be something she would have to look more into later.

"What are you Kurosaki Ichigo?" asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

Ichigo knew this question was going to come up sooner or later so he decided to just give her the truth:

"I'm human" he answered.

Rias stared blankly at Ichigo as she processed his answer. When it finally hit her it infuriated her.

''There is now way an ordinary human could do what you did last night or emit such power" She responded in a slightly angry tone.

''I would have to disagree with you on that'' he said to himself but still loud enough for Rias to hear thinking of his friends and the fullbringers own abilities. "I would like to know the same about you and what you were doing out there in the middle of the night if you don't mind"

Rias and her peerage sweated at the question thinking she gave them away and responded, "I don't know what you mean?"

Cut the crap, he said. "I know from what you just asked and your other questions that you guys definitely aren't human. So what are you guys and why were you fighting those hollows last night?

Rias acknowledged his smart deduction with a bitter smile and replied, "Nice observation but I would first like you to answer my question first if you would please." She replied smoothly.

"I already told you, I am a human" Ichigo replied back.

Rias may not believe him but she could tell he wasn't lying due to his clam expression even though they out numbered him. That was one of the things that set her on edge about him even though the numbers were in their favor it seemed to not effect him.

Anyway if he was a human there were a few things he still could be: a magician, an exorcist, or a even sacred gear wielder. He obviously wasn't the first due to the lack of magic seals, so it had to be one of the other two. The sword he used could be a sacred gear similar to Kiba's or maybe even a holy sword judging from its strength. Though she nor the others had felt any holy power coming from the sword or it's attack he used, and if he was apart of the church he would know what they were, so he had to be a sacred gear user.

"Fine you maybe human, but you must possess some kind of sacred gear" she said warily.

Her peerage became more alert at her statement and waited for Ichigo's response.

"What the hell is a sacred gear?" he questioned making his guests face fault.

Collecting herself Rias looked at Ichigo in astonishment. He didn't even know what a sacred gear was? "So you don't even know what that is. What exactly are you Kurosaki Ichigo?" She asked even more pressingly.

"I keep on telling you but you must be hard of hearing Gremory Rias" he responded hotly.

"And I don't believe that. So you should tell us what you really are now!" She responded commandingly while her peerage looked on in shock due to her display and current attitude.

"You know that's not a tone you should speak to someone who saved you and your friend's asses a few hours ago, and why should I answer your questions when you haven't answered any of mine yet?" He said starting to get irritated.

Rias blushed in embarrassment and anger at his comment. "That is irrelevant and I see no need to answer your questions since you won't give me any straight answers especially considering that those 'hollows' have never appeared before you came" she said back bitterly.

"Are you saying I brought them here?" He said back dangerously

"Maybe, maybe not. It depends on when you tell me what you really are and everything else you know about those creatures"

"And what about my questions?" He asked

"I have no need to answer your questions since this is my home and territory and you are the only who needs to answer our questions, Kurosaki Ichigo." She said in a final tone

Ichgo bowed his head making his hair mask his facial expression.

"Well then if it's like that then I don't see the need to continue this discussion any longer" He said back "So I think it's best if you leave" wanting to end the whole conversation.

"And if I refuse?" she replied mockingly

"I'd rather you didn't but if you do…" he said looking up finally, "then I'll just have to make you won't I?" he said staring her down dangerously.

Rias slightly trembled in fear as she looked into his eyes seeing the power and resolve in them and knew it was a bad idea even with their numbers to try and start a fight.

"Tch, fine I guess were done here" she replied getting up from her seat "Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, let's go." She called as she walked towards the door.

"Yes Buchou" they replied following close behind her while Ichigo looked on passively.

As they all left and door closed behind them Ichigo let out a sigh. "Why do I always attract weird stuff?"

* * *

Ichigo sighed in frustration as he lay on his couch. The argument with Rias had ruined his day. He ended up not doing anything he had wanted to get done and just sat around doing nothing. While he wanted to blame Rias for how the conversation escalated the way it did he knew he was partly to blame.

'But it was definitely more her fault' he thought

Getting up Ichigo decided to just let it go and find something for dinner. Putting on a black jacket he opened the door to see Issei about to ring his doorbell.

"Yo Issei" he greeted looking Issei over seeing he had a few bandages on his face.

"H-hey Ichigo"

"What's up?" Ichigo asked wondering what Issei was doing on his front step.

"Nothing much really, what about you?"

"Just heading out to get some food" Ichigo answered closing his door behind him.

"Well how about you come over and have dinner at my place?" Issei smiled.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, my mom actually sent me over here to invite you over" Issei admitted.

Ichigo thought it over for a second before answering. "Sure" who was he to deny a free meal?

* * *

"I'm home!" Issei announced as he and Ichigo entered the house.

"Welcome back" Asia greeted happily noticing Ichigo standing next to Issei.

"Oh Ichigo-san you decided to join us I'm so happy" she smiled

"Sorry for the intrusion" Ichigo said as he took off his shoes.

Following Issei and Asia Ichigo made his way to the dining table where Issei's father was already seated waiting for dinner to be served. As they took their seats Issei's mother walked out of the kitchen carrying a plate of food in each hand.

"Itadakimasu!" they all said in unison before starting to dig into their food.

"So Kurosaki-san how has it been going to a new school?" Issei's mom asked.

"It's been fine, thank you"

"What about living on your own? I hope you've been eating well" she smiled

"I try" he chuckled thinking about all the convenience store bentos in his garbage.

For the rest of dinner they kept up a light conversation of asking Ichigo questions about his hometown and his old school. It did get a little awkward when they asked about his academics and he told them he usually scored in the top 20 but there was that one time he scored in the top ten. Issei's parents had started crying and thanking kami that Issei had made friends with such a good student, and asking him to please take good care of their son and save him from his path of perversion and bad grades.

"Your parents are a little odd" Ichigo commented as he and Issei made their way to Issei's room after dinner.

"Tell me about it"

"Though you and those two 'friends' of yours are the biggest perverts in the scool from what heard around school though" he said and looked at him plainly

"Y-you don't need to say it so plainly like that" he sweat dropped as they entered his room.

"So you said you wanted to talk?" Ichigo asked taking a seat on the ground.

"Yeah, I just wanted to thank you"

"Thank me?" Ichigo asked trying to play dumb.

"Asia told me everything that happened after I was knocked out" Issei explained. "She told me how you saved me and defeated those two creatures"

Knowing that is was no use Ichigo sighed, "It was no big deal" he dismissed. "Could we not talk about it I already heard enough about it from Gremory-san"

"You talked to Buchou?"

"I guess you could say we talked" Ichigo responded scratching the back of his head. 'I would call it more of an interrogation' he thought

Seeing that Issei was confused he told him how Rias had came to his hose earlier that morning and how they had ended up arguing.

"I can understand where she is coming from" Issei commented after Ichigo finished his story.

Seeing that Ichigo didn't particularly like his answer Issei decided it would be best to elaborate.

"I-I mean I have a bunch of questions myself" he said waving his hand in front of his face. "But the person you just talked about doesn't really sound like Buchou, if I had to guess I would say that she originally had come over to thank you for saving us but her curiosity got in the way then when you two started arguing her pride came into play"

Ichigo nodded, kind of understanding where Issei was coming from. Even though he didn't know Rias very well he could tell that the way their conversation went wasn't her. Truth is he probably would have done the same thing.

"It also sounds like it was somewhat your fault too." he added.

"Yeah I know" Ichigo sighed standing up and walking toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I have something I have to take care of" Ichigo he sighed as he opened the door. "Thanks for the meal" he waved as he left.

* * *

Rias sighed as she sat at her desk going over some paperwork. After she left Ichigo's house she had returned to the clubroom to do some work but she just couldn't focus enough to get anything done.

"Ara ara still thinking about your argument with Kurosaki-kun" Akeno asked as she walked into the room holding a tray of tea.

"N-no" she denied a blush making it's way to her face.

"If you ask me it could have gone much better" Akeno continued as she placed a cup of tea in front of her master.

'That's an understatement' Rias thought.

Rias knew that she messed up and lost her temper when she was at Ichigo's house. She just never met someone who was so rude.

"Have you decided what to do about him?"

"Not yet" she answered before taking a sip of tea. "For now we'll just have to keep an eye one him"

"Are you going to tell your brother?"

"Not until we know more about him," she continued as she drank more of her tea.

As the two girls continued to talk about the unknown element that was Ichigo Kurosaki they were interrupted by the sound of tapping on the window. Wondering what it could be Akeno moved to open it. As she opened the window she was greeted with the sight of none other then the person they were just talking about, he was wearing the same cloths that he wore when he had saved them along with the massive sword strapped to his back. But what astonished her was he seemed to be just standing in mid air, not flying or hovering, just standing like he was on the ground. As Ichigo stepped in threw the window Akeno jumped back prepared for a fight.

"Akeno" Rias called getting her friend's attention. "Leave us"

"But Buch…" Akeno stopped as she saw the look in Rias's eyes left no room for argument. "As you wish Buchou" she bowed before exiting the room.

"Have a seat" Rias said directing him toward the couches in the center of the room.

Ichigo nodded as he made his way toward the couches and taking a seat Rias following close behind and taking the seat opposite of him. They both sat there in silence the only sound was the clock ticking in the background.

"I'm sorry" they said in unison shocking the other.

Ichigo opened his mouth to try and say something but Rias lifted her hand silencing him.

"Please allow me to go first" She said taking a breath and bowing. "I'm sorry for my actions this morning and if it's ok with you I would like to start over"

Rias's apology really stunned Ichigo it was something he hadn't been expecting. On his way here he had planed to apologize and answer her questions. He was brought form his thoughts though as he heard Rias clear her throat, still waiting for his answer.

"Um sure"

"That's good" She smiled. "Then please allow me to introduce myself, my name is Rias Gremory and I'm a devil"

"A devil?" asked Ichigo

"Yes, my family is one few clans left of the 72 pillars and is the family in charge of this territory" she explained.

This was all new information for Ichigo. Even though he seen a lot of things because of his adventures as a shinigami he never expected to meet an actual devil.

"You don't seem very affected by this information"

"Believe me when you've seen all the things I have it takes a lot more then finding out devils exist to shock you" he sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "Plus I knew you were different since the first day of school"

"I see" she nodded wondering what he meant by 'what he's seen'.

"Does that mean Issei and Asia are devils too?"

"Yes, they are apart of my peerage"

"Peerage?" Ichigo asked.

"Long ago the three factions were at war and devils suffered heavy casualties so to fix it the evil piece system was created" she explained as she held up what looked like a chess piece to Ichigo. "With the evil pieces we can resurrect humans and turn them into devils, when they become devils they agree to join the devils peerage in other words they become our servants"

"You seem to be very forthcoming with information" Ichigo pointed out as he listened to her.

"It seems the only way to get you to talk with me" She smiled.

"I wasn't lying when I said I was human" the young shinigami said deciding it was his turn to share. "I just have the powers of shinigami"

Rias eyes widened. She had heard stories about the shinigami but she would never have thought she would meet one.

"So what's a shinigami doing at Kuoh Academy?" Rias asked

"Going to school" Ichigo said simply.

Rias stared blankly at Ichigo before she raised her hand in font of her mouth and started to laugh.

"You really are interesting Kurosaki Ichigo"

* * *

**/2 Weeks Later/**

Ichigo yawned as he walked home by himself from school. It had been two weeks since his talk with Rias and things had not gone like he had hoped. When he had went to talk with Rias he had expected after he told her what he really was she would leave him alone, but in reality it had caused the exact opposite to happen. Everyday after their talk her and Akeno would come find him and have lunch with him. Then after school she would drag him to their clubroom where she would ask him a bunch of questions about Shinigami and she would also tell him about Devils. It's not like he didn't enjoy it, he had become quick friends with everybody in the club and it was nice to be able to talk with somebody about the paranormal stuff in his life. They even made him an official member of the Occult Research club. But the last few days had been different. During his last few visits to the clubroom when him and Rias would either talk about the world of Shinigami or do their homework she seemed distracted by something.

****Flashback****

"Oi Rias are you even listening" Ichigo said getting the red head's attention.

"O-oh sorry Ichigo I must have been spacing out" she apologized. "What was the question?"

"Never mind" he sighed.

Rias frowned as she went back to her work in front of her

"It's none of my business but if something is bothering you I'm here to help" he said without looking at her.

Rias looked at Ichigo in shock. She hadn't been expecting that at all but that didn't stop the blush from coming to her face.

"Thank you" she whispered as she looked away from him trying to hide her blush.

****Flashback End****

Ichigo let out a tired sighed as he fell down into his bed.

'Maybe tomorrow will be better' he thought closing his eyes to get some sleep.

Just as Ichigo could feel himself fall into unconsciousness a rush of familiar reiryoku entered his room. Ichigo opened his eyes to seen none other then Rias standing in his room.

"Rias what the hell are you doing here? it's late" he asked sitting up in his bed. "And what have I said about teleporting into my house!"

Rias didn't respond to Ichigo's question she just stared at him with determination in her eyes.

"Ria…" Ichigo was cut off as Rias as pushed him down onto his bed and straddled his waist.

"Ichigo please sleep with me" she requested looking directly into his eyes.

Ichigo looked at Rias blankly. "What?" he asked.

"Please take my virginity" she requested again.

"…What!" Ichigo yelled a blush sprouting on his face as Rias started to remove her shirt.

"I have considered many options but this seems to be the only way" she said almost like she was talking to herself as she started to remove her bra.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Ichigo asked very confused about what was happening. "And put your damn cloths back on!" he demanded as he covered his eyes with his hand.

"I'm sorry to make such a selfish request but if there's evidence then they can't complain"

'Evidence. What the hell is she going on about' he thought as he tried not to look between his fingers even though every cell in his body was telling him to.

"Yuuto wouldn't do it because he is a pure knight, and even though I'm sure if I asked Issei he would accept without hesitation I can't bring myself to" she continued her voice low and thoughtful. "Then what you said the other day came to my head, and my mind didn't feel so heavy. That's when I knew you were the one"

'This is not what I meant!' he screamed in his mind as he felt his hand being lifted from his eyes and placed on something soft.

"I knew that if I gave you my first time I wouldn't regret it and that you would cherish it"

Not being able to take it anymore Ichigo opened his eyes to a sight he had never seen before. There on his lap was an almost completely nude Rias with her breasts completely exposed for him to see and that the hand he had been using to cover his eyes was now grouping one of her breasts. As Ichigo looked at her he could feel his body starting to heat up and his brain start to shut down.

"Is this your first time or do you have experience?" she asks nervously.

"I-it's my first time" he stuttered out without realizing it.

"I'm glad" she smiles. "At least we'll be able to figure it out together. You just have to put it here" she says touching her pubic area.

Ichigo stares blankly at the place she is touching and can't help the feeling himself start to get hard.

"It's ok I'm nervous too" she said placing a hand over his hand that was holding her breast.

He hadn't noticed before but he could feel her heart beating away in her chest like a jackhammer. As he takes the moment to really feel her heart beat Ichigo also starts to notice her usual pure white shin is tinted pink in a light blush that shows that even though she's embarrassed she is making herself move forward.

As Ichigo opens his mouth to speak the dark room is filled with a bright silver light getting both his and Rias attention. Acting on instinct Ichigo wraps his arm around Rias and rolls out of his bed while grabbing his shinigami badge from his nightstand.

Standing in font of Rias Ichigo looks to see the light coming from a magic circle on his floor.

"Looks like I was a bit late" she sighed

Before Ichigo could ask what she meant the magic circle vanished and left a silver haired women that was wearing a maid uniform.

"I never would have thought you would do something like this to just to break the agreement" the silver haired maid said taking a step toward Ichigo and Rias.

As she took her step she notice Ichigo pull Rias behind him more putting himself directly in between them.

"If I don't go this far Otou-sama and Onii-sama won't listen, right?" Rias retorted stepping around Ichigo so she could talk the maid.

"Sirzechs-sama and Master won't be happy when they hear you tried to give your purity to some commoner" she glared at Ichigo.

'Commoner!' Ichigo thought a tick mark popping on his head.

"My purity is mine alone I can give it whom ever I choose" Rias glared. "Also don't call my friend a commoner. Even if it's you Grayfia I won't forgive you"

"Anyway" the women now known as Grayfia said ignoring Rias's threat. "You are the heiress of the Gremory Household, so please don't show your skin to a man so recklessly" she scolded about to hand Rias her shirt but stopped as Ichigo placed his blanket over Rias's shoulders.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" he asked in a serious tone eyeing Grayfia.

Even if she didn't look intimidating the power he could feel coming from her told him he should treed lightly in this situation.

"My name is Grayfia I'm a maid that serves the Gremory family and I'm here to retrieve Ojou-sama" she introduced herself.

"She doesn't have to go anywhere she doesn't want to" Ichigo glared tightening his grip on his shinigami badge.

"It's ok Ichigo" Rias reassured, lightly placed her hand on his arm. "Grayfia let's go back to my room I will listen to what you have to say there" she said as she moved toward the silver haired maid and taking her shirt. "Is it ok if Akeno comes?"

"It's fine, a High-class devil must have their Queen by their side at all times" Grayfia nodded.

"I'm sorry for troubling you Ichigo I wasn't thinking strait, let's just forget about today's incident" she smiled as she walked up to Ichigo fully clothed again.

Ichigo gives Rias a confused look as she stood in front of him a placed a hand on his face. Before he could ask what she was doing she stood up on her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Please forgive me for today with this, and lets meet again at school" she said before she walked back toward Grayfia and both of them vanished in a flash of light.

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

"Let's just forget about today's incident" those words rang through Ichigo's head as he walked toward the clubroom.

'Like hell I will' he thought angrily a tick mark appearing on his head. 'I ended up not getting any sleep last night she owes me some damn answers'

When he finally reached the door to the main room where they usually meet he stopped, as he was about to open it as he could hear Rias's voice coming from the other side.

"Let me go Riser" he heard her say a certain tone of disgust in her voice.

"Listen here Rias, I am the face of the Phenex family I will not have my honor sullied by some selfish brat" said a male voice Ichigo didn't recognized.

"I said…"

Rias was interrupted as the doors to the room flew open with a loud bang as they hit the wall. She was surprised to see Ichigo standing in the archway his leg extended forward showing that he had kicked the doors open.

"She told you to let her go" Ichigo said his voice low talking about the grip Riser had on Rias's arm.

"My that's quite the entrance" Riser smirked. "Is he another one of your Peerage Rias?" he asked completely ignoring Ichigo.

"Last warning" Ichigo warned making Riser laugh.

"Rias you really need to teach your peerage some mann-" Riser was cut off a Ichigo's fist was buried into his face lifting him off his feet and sending him back into Rias's desk.

"I warned him" Ichigo sighed shaking his hand; it had been a while since he last punched somebody.

Rias and her peerage just stood there shocked that Ichigo was able to close the distance between them so fast.

"And you!" he yelled looking at Rias making her jump. " Like hell I'm just going to forget about it, you owe me a explanation!" He continued his tirade.

Rias's peerage watched in in confusion and fascination as Ichigo continued to yell about things they knew nothing about.

"I've never seen Ichigo-san so angry before" Asia said as she hid behind Issei.

"Ufufu Buchou must have done something really bad to get him this mad" Akeno laughed behind her hand.

"Ichigo-senpai really knows how to change the mood" Kiba smiled Koneko nodding in agreement.

"I wonder what happened?" Issei said thinking aloud.

As they all pondered Issei's question another person in the room decided to make her presence known.

"You again" Grayfia said getting Ichigo's attention. "What are you doing here"

"He is a member of the club Grayfia" Rias answered for Ichigo.

"Unless he is apart of your Peerage he shouldn't be here" Grayfia narrowed her eyes at Ichigo seeing that he seems to be a bigger problem then she once thought.

"I don't plan on going anywhere" Ichigo glared back.

As Ichigo and Grayfia stared at each other in a battle of wills Riser started to stand both shocked and furious that he had just been punched.

"Why you little" he sneered before spiting out two of his teeth that turned to ash as soon as they hit the ground.

""You're stronger then you look" Ichigo observed lazily. "Usually that knocks people out cold"

Riser growled as he took a step toward Ichigo only stopping when Rias stepped between them.

"That's enough Riser" Rias glared.

Riser humped in response and straitened out his jacket. "Whatever, We have more pressing matters to attended to anyway, like our future engagement" he smiled wickedly.

'Engagement?' Ichigo wondered.

"Riser I already told you once so listen carefully so I don't have to repeat myself again, I will not marry you" Rias said with finality. "It was also agreed that the engagement would not take place till after I graduate university"

"That's right, but your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pureblood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. It's not rare for the successors of pureblood Devil to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct. So for a pureblood Devil that are also happens to be a High-class Devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Devils. A pureblood High-class Devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?" he said his wicked smile never leaving his face. "The newly produced Devils, are expanding in terms of strength but that would make us, the High-class Devils with old history background, lose our place. There are old nobles who get close to the reincarnated Devils because they are very powerful. Well, that might be fine. The newly produced Devils are also important for our future. But we can't allow the pureblood Devils to go extinct right? You and I were chosen in order to prevent the purebloods from going extinct. My house is safe because I have my older brothers. But there are only two siblings in your house. And your brother is someone who left the house. Then there would only be you, Rias, who can inherit the House of Gremory. If you don't take a husband, the House of Gremory will go extinct in your generation. Are you trying to crush the household that has been continuing for a very long time? Because of the past war, there is not even half the number of Devils who were referred as "72 pillars". This marriage has the future of the Devils on the line."

"I am not going to crush my house Riser, and I have no qualms with taking a husband"

"Oh that's great, then lets's-" Riser started only to interrupted.

"But I won't marry you, I will marry the person of my choice. Even the pureblooded Devils have the right to choose"

It didn't take a genius to see Riser didn't like how Rias was talking. "You know Rias, I didn't even want to come to this small old building in the human world. Rather I hate the human world. The fire and wind in this world is disgusting, and for a Devil like me who rules over fire and wind, I can't stand it" he spat as flames came to life all around his body. "I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all your servants"

Ichigo could feel the killing intent fill the room as Rias and Riser squared off a red aura coming off of her. While this much killing intent wasn't anything new for Ichigo he could tell people like Issei and Asia had never felt anything like it. The flames around Riser start to grow bigger and the heat become more intense. It grew to the point where most of Rias's peerage with the exception of Akeno had to cover their eyes to keep from being blinded. Ichigo can tell this guy was strong maybe even as strong as Rias. The flames eventually started to gather around Riser's back and from into a pair of bird like wings. It looks like a battle is about to begin when the rooms becomes deathly cold. The feeling in the room changes so fast even Ichigo sucked in his breath in surprise. This was a feeling he hadn't felt in years. It felt like when he had fought Byakuya, it wasn't a presence that tried to suffocate you like Kenpachi, it was much more calm and collected. Ichigo turned his head to look at the source of the presence and stared at the silver haired maid. He knew he had been right to be weary of her when they first met.

"Ojou-sama, Riser-sama please calm down" she asked in a clam voice that betrayed the presence they were all feeling. "If you both continue like this, I won't be able to hold my tongue mush longer. For Sirzeches-sama's honor I won't hold back"

Riser and Rias both seemed to calm down at Grayfia's words knowing full well that they wouldn't want the "Strongest Queen" to get angry.

"Master, Sirzeches-sama, and those from House Phenex knew it would turn out like this. So they decided on a way to settle the matter" she continued. "Ojou-sama and Riser-sama will participate in an unofficial Rating Game… but only if Ojou-sama accepts"

Rias seemed to think for a second before whispering to herself. "Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life" she chuckled. "Alright then let's settle this with a game Riser"

Riser smirks at Rias's answer. "That's fine with me, I'm already a matured Devil and have participated in Rating Games. Even so you still want to play?"

"I will definitely blow you away Riser" Rias answered determination in her voice.

"Fine then"

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both side's answers and will notify the two households. I will be in charge of the game between the two households" she bowed.

"This game will be a laugh" Riser chuckled. "Only your Queen will be able to fight on par with my adorable servants" he said as he snapped his fingers.

In the center of the room a magical circle appeared before bursting into flame and 15 girls were standing in the room. As Ichigo looked over the girls he could feel varying levels Reiryoku coming from them some stronger then others. He just couldn't get past the fact they were all female.

'Is this guy some kind of pervert?' he wondered.

"Unlike you who only has five pieces I have a full set" Riser smirked as he looked over at Rias's peerage. "H-hey Rias…this servant-kun over there seems to be crying a lot while looking at me" Riser pointed making Rias and Ichigo following his finger.

Indeed Issei seemed to be balling as he looked between Riser and his peerage. As Rias put her hand over her face in frustration Ichigo just sweat-dropped wondering what was wrong with him.

"His dream to have a harem, I think he was moved after seeing your servants" she sighed.

'How do I attract the weirdest people?' Ichigo wondered after hearing Issei's dream.

Riser seems to smirk at this before calling one of his girls over, and before you could wonder why he start to tongue kiss her in front of everyone.

"This guy is a pervert" Ichigo says aloud as he watches their tongues dance around with each other.

After he seems to be finished with the one girl he moves onto another and continue his make out session. Ichigo feels like he is going to puke as he watches Riser's tongue dart into the other girl's mouth and they both start to moan.

"You will never be able to do this" Riser smirks at Issei.

"Damn it you bastard!" Issei shouts in anger. "Boosted Gear!"

'What are you going Issei' Ichigo worries for his perverted neighbor.

"A womanizer like you doesn't deserve Buchou"

'Weren't you just looking up to him?' Ichigo sweat-dropped

"Weren't you just looking up to me?" Riser asked

"Sh-shut up it's different" Issei stutters sounding like a child. "We don't even need to have a game I will just take you all down here"

_[Boost]_

Unamused by Issei shouting Riser sighs. "Mira, do it"

"Yes Riser-sama" a small girl with a bow staff steps forward charging Issei.

As the tip of her staff is about to make contact with Issei's stomach it stops. She looks to see a large hand holding her staff from moving any farther.

"Don't do that" Ichigo warns his grip tightening in the girls staff.

As the girl tries to free her staff from Ichigo's grip his strength becomes to much and it snaps in his hand. Letting go the girl jumps back shocked that her staff was just broken with somebody's bare hand.

"What are you anyways?" Riser asks his curiosity peeked. "Are you apart of Rias's peerage?"

"No I'm not" Ichigo answered. "I'm just a human"

While Riser didn't really believe him he didn't really care either since he wasn't apart of Rias's peerage.

"Rias how about we have the match in 10 days" he said as he walked toward his peerage. "We could have it now but that wouldn't be interesting"

While Rias didn't like the sound of Riser giving her a handicap she knew that Issei and Asia were far from ready to participate in a rating game. So she just nodded in agreement.

"If it's you then you should be able to improve them by then" he continued as a magic circle appeared below him and his peerage. "Next time we meet is at the game" he vanished in a rush of fire.

"Thanks for that Ichigo" he chuckled before he felt something hard make contact with the bridge of his nose.

"What the were you thinking!" Ichigo yelled as Issei withered on the ground in pain. "Saying all that only for you to almost get your ass handed to you!"

As Issei clutched his nose he knew was probably broken he knew Ichigo was right. While the things he said sounded cool he let his anger and jealousy get the better of him.

"Ichigo's right" Rias scolded as Asia started to heal Issei's nose. "You shouldn't just run into battle like that"

"Hai Buchou, I'm sorry"

Rias nodded before she turned and walked toward her desk. "What we need to worry about now is the training" she said as she took a seat. "My family owns a place in the mountains that we can use, we'll leave for it tomorrow"

"Sounds good to me" Ichigo said making everyone look at him.

"What are you talking about Ichigo?" Rias asked

"I'm going to help you train of course"

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone long time no see. Now I know it's been a little over a month since chapter one and I'm sorry for that. July was just not my month, I had so many personal things to take care of and we also had to put my dog to sleep so that really killed any motivation to write for a while. So some things to know about this chapter:

1. I hate it. It was a pain in the ass to write and I don't like how it tuned out.

And that's basically it. So I hope to see you guys next chapter which hopefully doesn't take a month to write. If you have any questions leave them in your review and I'll answer them in the next chapter.

Also a special thanks to Njkdo123 for being my Beta and helping write the scene with Ichigo and Rias in Ichigo's house. It really helped me out.

See you next time.


	3. The Training Begins

**Title: **High School DxD: The Shinigami Representative(title subject to change)

**Genre: **Romance& Adventure

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Ichigo x Harem

**Harem Candidates (This does not mean voting):**

Rias Gremory

Rukia Kuchiki

Akeno Himejima

Xenovia

Koneko Toujou

Ravel Phenex

Rossweisse

Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach or High School DxD.

**Q&A:**

**Q: **Does Ichigo still have his Hollow mask?

**A:** Maybe. Haven't decided yet.

**Q: **How does the fourth Bleach movie play into your story?

**A: **It doesn't. Only things that happened in cannon play into my story.

**Q: **How is Issei going to get stronger if he doesn't have a harem?

**A: **Issei is going to get stronger by wanting to protect his comrades, and also by developing a rivalry with Ichigo.

Betaed By:Njkdo123

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Ominous Voice"

_****Flash Back****_

_[Boosted Gear]_

* * *

Chapter 3:Training

"The meeting went just as you expected" Grayfia said standing in the middle of a large room that only had four thrones in it.

"How typical of her" a man chuckled as he sat in the throne in front of Grayfia.

"You do realize her chances of winning are-"

"Nonexistent" the man finished.

"You knew that, but still?"

"I merely gave her a choice" he explained. "Rias is the one who decided to compete in the Rating Game"

Even though Grayfia didn't like the sound of letting Rias just walk into a minefield she didn't voice her opinion to the man before her.

"What about the boy I mentioned?" she asked.

"The orange haired one?" Grayfia nodded. "Leave him be he doesn't seem like much of an issue" the man said seemingly uninterested in the boy that Grayfia had told him about.

"You say that but…" Grayfia stopped seeing that her words would not sway him. "Will that be all?"

"Yes Grayfia"

"Then I will take my leave Sirzechs-sama" she bowed before leaving the room.

As the large doors closed behind Grayfia the room was filled with silence until Sirzechs spoke.

"It seems your son has gotten himself into quite the situation"

"Sounds just like him" a voice chuckled.

Sirzechs smiled said his eyes drifted toward the empty throne to his right.

As he looked at the throne a figure stepped out from behind it. The figure was a tall man with spiky black hair and thin facial hair, but the thing that really caught your attention was his clothes. He wore a black Shihakusho with a tattered white sash over his left shoulder and a sword strapped to his waist.

"What are you plotting Sirzechs?" the man asked eyeing the super-class devil.

Sirzeches smiled unaffected by Isshin's change in demeanor. "What do you mean my friend?"

"I may have not seen you in some time, but one thing that hasn't changed is the look you get when you are planning something" Isshin continued.

"I never was really good a keeping things from you was I?" Sirzechs chuckled. "Are you worried for your son?"

"Of course I am what father wouldn't be" Isshin replied making Sirzechs nod thinking of his own son. "But I know he can take care of himself no matter what trouble he gets himself into"

* * *

"Come on Issei get a move on" Ichigo yelled as him Rias, Akeno, and Asia stood next to a watering hole.

"Yes Issei quickly" Rias called waving to him.

"The water is quite delicious" Akeno taunted.

"I should help him" Asia suggested worrying for Issei.

"It's ok, since Issei won't be able to get stronger if he can't do this much" Rias said dismissively.

At that moment it seemed Issei's legs decided give out from under him making him fall face first into the dirt.

"I think I'm going to die, I'm seriously going to die… again" Issei wheezed out as he laid on the ground.

"Buchou I found some herbs, Let's use them for tonight's dinner" Kiba smiled as he passed Issei showing the only reason he fell behind was because he went into the forest.

'It's ok he's just in better shape than me' Issei thought seeing Kiba was carrying a pack similar in size to his own.

"See you later" Koneko said passing Issei while she carried a pack that was four times larger then his.

"Issei are you crying?" Ichigo asked.

"No I'm just sweating from my eyes" he replied tears streaming down his face.

Ichigo sighed as he walked over to the downed Issei, and threw him over his shoulder like he was a sack of potatoes.

"Thanks Ichigo"

"No problem"

* * *

After walking another mile they finally arrived at the Gremory's mountain mansion.

"Nice place" the young Shinigami commented.

"Thank you" Rias smiled as she walked into the mansion. "Ok, so everyone get changed were going to begin right away"

"Hai" Rias's peerage responded with Issei letting out more of a groan.

Walking into the living room Ichigo dropped Issei onto the ground with a loud thud.

"I'm going to change" he stated walking away.

Entering one of the many rooms in the house Ichigo set down his bag on the bed, and took out his Shinigami badge. Holding it in his hand he focused some of his reiryoku into it and watched as his body fell onto the bed.

"Ara Ara so thats how you do it" Ichigo heard a female voice behind him.

He turned to see Akeno standing in the doorway in her P.E uniform her hand over mouth.

"So how does it work?" she asked.

"The badge separates my soul from my body which allows me to use my Shinigami powers" he answered as he placed his body into a more comfortable position.

"Interesting" Akeno said as Ichigo walked up to her. "Buchou sent me to let you know we are heading out to begin"

Ichigo nodded before Akeno turned and they both left the room and made their way outside. As they exited the manor they could see everyone in their P.E uniforms waiting on them.

"So Ichigo what did you have in mind when you said you were going to help us" Rias asked as he and Akeno joined the group.

"You're going to fight me" he answered casually as he started stretching his arms.

Rias and her peerage stared at him blankly before Rias spoke up. "Excuse me?"

"The best way to train is against a strong opponent" he said grabbing Zangetsu and letting the cloth fall from the blade.

"Do you really expect the five of us to fight you at once?"

"I know it seems unfair…but I'll try to hold back" Ichigo smirked.

Everyone's eyes widened at the Shinigami's words as they turned their attention to their master only to see her smirking as well.

"If that how you want it Ichigo, just don't get mad when we blow you away" she said as a purple energy surrounded her hand.

"Let's go then" Ichigo charged forward.

* * *

"He's a monster" Issei panted bending over trying to catch his breath.

"Senpai's capabilities are definitely much more than I expected" Kiba agreed as he kept an eye out for the Shinigami.

"Strong" Koneko said as she stood guard.

"To think he's able to keep up with Kiba" Issei continued finally catching his breath.

"Actually Issei… I'm barley keeping up with him" the knight admitted.

Issei's mouth hung open as he looked at the blond knight. "How in the hell are we supposed to beat him then?" he yelled.

"Any Ideas Buchou?" Akeno asked looking to her master as Asia healed some bruises she had gotten from their confrontation with the Shinigami.

Looked at her friend Akeno could see that Rias wasn't even listening to her. From the look in her eyes she could tell that she was deep in thought about what had happen.

'Just how strong are you Ichigo?' Rias wondered.

****Flashback****

The sound of metal clashing could be heard ringing through the forest as Ichigo and Kiba battled.

"You're pretty good" Kiba complimented as his and Ichigo's swords came together.

"You too" Ichigo replied back. "But not quite good enough" he said swiping his sword up leaving Kiba wide open.

Pulling his Zangetsu back Ichigo aimed his swing for Kiba's chest. But as he began his swing he was forced to turn his head a raise his arm to defend a kick causing him to slide backward.

"Thanks Koneko" Kiba said as they both faced Ichigo and Issei joined them. "Are you ready Issei?"

_[Boost!]_

"Now I am" he answered getting into a fighting stance. "Promotion: Rook!"

"Let's go!" Kiba yelled charging at Ichigo with Koneko and Issei following behind him.

_[Explosion!]_

Smiling at their determination Ichigo charged toward them. Nearing Kiba he shunpoed behind him a delivered a devastating kick to his head sending him flying into the woods. Then quickly turning around and using Zangetsu to bat away Koneko, and lastly grabbing Issei by his face and throwing him threw a tree.

"Now where are the other two?" he wondered his answer coming as he looked up just in time to see a lightning bolt about to strike him.

"Ara ara I hope I didn't hurt him to bad" Akeno licked her lips as she floated in the sky.

"Not quite" she heard a voice say as she felt somebody grab her ankle and was sent plummeting toward the ground.

"Now that only leaves…" Ichigo said turning around and cutting Rias's power of destruction attack in half. "Rias"

Rias looked at Ichigo in shock at what she had just seen. He had not only deflected her attack with ease but he had also taken out her entire peerage without breaking a sweat.

"You don't stand a chance" Ichigo said getting Ria's attention.

"What?"

"If that's all you have you don't stand a chance of beating him" Ichigo continued. "I don't think you want to win"

"I do!" Rias yelled getting furious at Ichigo's words.

"Then get serious!" he yelled back. "Stop treating this like training, start treating this like a battle, and come at with me with the intent to kill!" he finished shunpoing in front of Rias. "Because if you don't I might kill you, Getsuga Tensho!"

Thinking quickly Rias lifted her arms and summoned a shield to defend herself only seconds before the attack made contact and swallowed her and the forest behind her.

****Flashback End****

After the attack had ended Rias used the smoke to get her peerage together and escape.

'He completely destroyed us even though we out number him' she thought. 'I really don't know anything about him' she chuckled.

Steeling herself she turned toward her peerage who were trying to figure out what they were going to do next.

"It's time to get serious" she said getting their attention. "Now that we know what were dealing with we can't hold back"

"Hai Buchou" her peerage said in unison.

"Ichigo is coming at us with the intent to kill so we need to do the same" she continued walking up to them. "Here is what were going to do…"

* * *

"Where did they go?" Ichigo sighed stabbing Zangetsu into the ground.

After the cloud of dust that his attack had caused cleared he realized they had retreated into the forest.

'Well were ever they are their probably coming up with a plan of attack' he thought. 'So I'll just wait'

**/15 Minutes Later/**

"Where the hell are they!" he yelled a tick mark on his head.

He had been waiting for what felt like forever and they still hadn't shown themselves.

"Whatever I'll just find them" he fumed reaching for his zanpakuto his eyes widening as he grabbed the hilt.

Spinning around Ichigo raised his blade as Kiba's sword came down.

"Nice try" Ichigo replied plainly as they crossed blades.

Separating they jumped back giving them some distance.

"I had a feeling it wouldn't work" Kiba smiled. "Your reflexes are just too good"

"I try"

"That's why we can't hold back anymore" he continued as he placed his hand on the ground.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he looked at the blond knight. As he opened his mouth to ask what he was doing the ground under his feet began to shake. Steadying himself he looked at Kiba only to see different types of swords sprout up from the ground like plants coming to season.

"What the hell?" he breathed surprised at all the swords that riddled the earth.

"This is my sacred gear: Sword Birth, it allows me to create any demonic sword I want" Kiba explained. "Allow me to show you"

As Kiba said that he ran toward Ichigo pulling a nearby sword from the ground. Swinging the sword he picked up a wave of fire shot from the blade at Ichigo. Shunpoing away to dodge the attack he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I was not expecting that" he sighed before turning his head to see Koneko and Issei both swinging a tree at him. "Shit"

Ichigo tried to shunpo again only to not move from the spot he was standing. He looked down to see his feet were frozen to the ground with a path of ice leading back to Kiba who was holding a sword that had its blade stabbed into the ground. Lifting Zangetsu he used his zanpakuto to take the brunt of the attacks as they made contact lifting him off his feet and launching him threw a tree.

"We got him!" Issei cheered.

"Don't celebrate just yet Issei-kun" Kiba warned pulling another sword from the ground and readying himself for the next battle.

"You guys surprised me" Ichigo said stepping over the stump.

"It's not over yet Senpai" Kiba smiled making the shinigami raise an eyebrow as a purple and yellow attack struck his position causing an explosion.

"Ara Ara seems you were right Buchou" Akeno said floating in the air next to her friend. "He has a hard time fighting multiple opponents at once ufufufu"

Rias nodded in agreement as she watched the cloud of dust. Truth is she didn't know if it would work but they needed to try something.

"That was pretty good." Ichigo's voice came from the dust cloud as it blew away reveling his figure.

He seemed to be relatively unharmed the only thing that showed he had taken the attack was that a portion of his left sleeve was gone and his arm had a few scratches on it. Rias and Akeno joined the others on the ground wondering what it was going to take to hurt him.

"Let's see if you can do it again" he smirked charging at the group.

* * *

Rias tried to calm her breathing as she stood unsteadily on her feet, across from the young Shinigami who was catching his breath but standing steadily unlike herself . They had been going at it for 3 hours now and it was starting to get dark. Looking at her servants they seemed to at different levels of fatigue. Akeno seemed to be the same as her, Kiba and Koneko were obviously exhausted and kneeling on the ground but still ready for the next confrontation, and then there was Issei who was lying on the ground completely out of breath. Looking back to Ichigo Rias noticed that he had caught his breath and was waiting for them to make their next move. Smiling as she looked at him she couldn't help but be kind of proud of herself and her peerage, while he didn't have any significant wounds his clothing and some tears in it and he had some cuts and bruises on his body.

"I think were done for today" Ichigo said relaxing out of his stance and placing his zanpakuto on his back.

"Thank god! Oww!" Issei yelled as everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Chuckling at their reaction he walked over to Issei gave him a hand standing up.

"Ok everyone let's head back to the house and get some rest" Rias said turning to walk back to the house.

**/Later That Night/**

Ichigo groaned as he sat up in his bed. Why did nature have to call in the middle of the night when he was having a nice restful sleep? Swing his legs out of bed he stood up and left his room to try and find where the bathroom was. Finishing in the bathroom Ichigo walked through the dark mansion sighing at how annoying it was trying to find his way around. He was brought out of his thoughts though as he bumped into somebody knocking them down.

"Ouch" the person groaned.

Looking down Ichigo saw it was Issei that he had bumped into.

"You ok?" Ichigo asked helping him up.

"Yeah, sorry I should have watched where I was going" Issei apologized.

"Its fine I should have been watching too" he reassured. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep" Issei chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

Wondering what was wrong they both made their way to the kitchen.

"So what's on your mind?" Ichigo asked handing Issei a glass of water.

"It's just yesterday's training" Issei sighed. "I'm so weak, compared to everyone else I was so useless"

"It's fine Issei that's why we're doing this" Ichigo reassured.

"That's easy for you to say, you're crazy strong!" Issei exclaimed.

Ichigo sighed. "Why do you want to get strong Issei?"

"So I can become a High-Class devil and achieve my goal to be a harem king" he said excitedly only for Ichigo to hit him in the head.

"I mean why do you want to get strong now, why are you trying so hard!" he yelled aggravated at how perverted his friend was.

Issei seemed to think about it for a second while he nursed the lump on his head. "So that I can kick Riser's ass so Buchou won't have to marry him"

"There you go" Ichigo smiled. "Remember that goal next time you are training and feel like it's hopeless because it will give you the resolve to continue and that's how you get stronger"

Issei looked at Ichigo in wonder as the shinigami got up to leave. "Wait Ichigo" he called stopping him before he left.

"Yeah?" Ichigo turned toward Issei.

"Why did you get so strong?"

Ichigo smiled as he turned back and started to leave again. "I just wanted to protect the people precious to me" he waved as he left the kitchen.

* * *

The next few days they alternated between teaching Issei and Asia about their abilities as devils and battling Ichigo. Today happened to be the latter.

"You'll need to do better than that" Ichigo said as he swung his zanpakuto completely shattering the sword Kiba was holding before kicking him back toward Rias and the others.

Ichigo watched as the group readied themselves for their next attack. The odd thing was Issei wasn't with them. In fact since they had started he hadn't seen him at all.

'That could only mean' Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw a smirk appear on Rias's face.

"Issei now!" she yelled.

_[Explosion!]_

"Promotion: Queen!" Ichigo looked up to see Issei jump from atop a tree at him as his power skyrocketed.

Shunpoing out of the way Ichigo watched Issei's fist hit the ground making it crumble under him. Not giving him a chance to fully recover Issei shot toward him throwing a flurry of punches. As Ichigo backpedaled he effortlessly dogged Issei's attacks and retaliating striking him with the back of his zanpakuto knocking him away.

"Issei unleash your magic" Rias ordered.

"Hai Buchou" he said sticking out his left hand and forming a tiny red ball of magic. 'Dammit still so small' he thought frustrated

"Maybe next time Issei" Ichigo said charging toward the young devil.

"Shoot Issei!" the Ruin Princess ordered again.

Issei let out a yell as he pulled his fist back and punched the small ball of magic sending it right toward Ichigo.

'Shit!' Ichigo yelled in his head as what was a small now a very large blast speeded toward him. "Getsuga Tensho!"he called out quickly releasing his own attack as a shield.

As the attacks collided they seemed to mix into a ball of red and blue energy before turning completely black and exploding.

"Are you ok Buchou?" Kiba asked as he helped his master up having been knocked down by the blast.

"Yes I'm fine" she answered dusting herself off. "Is everyone ok?"

"Ara ara that was unexpected." Akeno smiled.

"Boom" Koneko's voice came signaling she was fine.

"What about Issei-san?" Asia asked worriedly

"I'm fine" they heard him cough as he lifted himself from under some dirt.

Standing up Issei surveyed the land around him. What once was a lush forest was now turned into a wasteland for half a mile.

'Did I really do all this damage?' he wondered.

_[Reset]_

Hearing his boosted gear go off Issei felt all the power leave his body at once his body started to fall forward from the exhaustion. He was stopped though as somebody caught his limp body.

"You did good Issei" Ichigo complimented.

As Issei looked up at the guy he couldn't help by be astonished that Ichigo was only mildly injured. From what he could see the shinigami, despite his injuries, was otherwise unfazed from his attack.

'Even with all that power I still couldn't…' he thought angrily as he lost consciousness.

"Ok everyone were done for today" Rias called out making her peerage relax. "Koneko could you take Issei back to his room?"

"Hai Buchou" she responded taking Issei from Ichigo and walking back toward the house followed closely by Asia and Kiba.

"Are you ok Ichigo?" Rias asked.

"Yeah I should be fine" he sighed as he inspected his right arm that was covered with cuts and burns.

"Are you sure?" Akeno pushed. "Asia can heal that right away"

"I've had worse" he reassured. "Now lets head back I'm starving"

**/That Night/**

After they had returned they had eaten dinner and called it an early night. The only person who seemed to be awake was Ichigo who was just lying in his bed thinking about the training they had been doing over the past week. They only had three more days before the Rating Game and he was worried they weren't ready yet.

"I need a drink" he sighed getting out of bed.

Making his way downstairs he entered the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water.

"Oh you're awake too Ichigo?" he heard Rias voice come from the living room as he left the kitchen.

Ichigo turned to see Rias sitting on the couch reading a book by candlelight.

"Yeah, I was just getting a drink" he explained taking a seat on the opposite couch. "Why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to read about some battle formations"

Ichigo nodded before noticing something he hadn't seen before.

"I didn't know you wore glasses?"

"Oh these?" she asked taking her glasses off. "They're just for looks, I think more clearly when I have them on."

Ichigo gave her an odd look for her reasoning but didn't question it.

"The truth is reading won't help me at all" Rias sighed.

"Why is that?"

"If we were facing another high-class devil then we could fight by reading this, but were not, we're fighting a Phenex." she stated.

"I'm still not seeing the problem"

"Like the great fire bird Phoenix, the Phenex Clan has the power of immortality"

Ichigo's eyes widened. Was something like immortality really possible? Well there was Aizen actually.

"That's not all" Rias continued. "Their flames will turn you into ash in an instant, and their wind can separate flesh from bone"

"Sounds like you guys really will have a hard time."

Rias gave a humorless chuckle. "You know when I heard Riser was chosen as my fiancé I had an uneasy feeling. I think Otou-sama and the others chose him in case something like this happened. They knew if it became a match between households there was no way for me to win"

Ichigo's fists tightened in anger wondering if it was really true or not. "Well you'll just have to prove them wrong"

"That we will" she smiled. "There are two ways to defeat a Phenex. The first is to beat him with incredible power but that requires the strength of a god. The second is to keep attacking him until he loses the will to fight if we can do that then it's our win"

"Easier said than done I'm guessing" Ichigo sighed.

"That it is"

"Hey Rias"

"Yes?"

"Why are you so against the marriage to Riser?" the shinigami asked. "I mean the guy is a total womanizer and all-around scum but there has to be more to it"

"It's because I'm Rias _Gremory_" she answered putting emphasis on her last name. "I'm a person of the Gremory clan and that name will follow me where ever I go"

"Do you hate it?"

"No quite the opposite I'm very proud of it, but it's also a burden" she explained. "Everyone looks at me as Rias from the Gremory clan they don't see me as Rias. That's why I enjoy living in the human world, people just see me as Rias" she continued. "Most of all I want someone to see and love me as Rias, that's my small dream. Unfortunately Riser only looks at me as Rias from the Gremory clan, and he loves me as Rias from the Gremory clan. That's why I hate it"

"Well… if you ask me you're pretty great in your own way" he said just barely above a whisper getting the devil's attention. "I don't know much about the Gremory's or devils, or you really, but in general you are you, and I'm sure most guys would be lucky to be with someone like you" he finished a light pink dusting his cheeks.

Rias blushed deeply at Ichigo's statement as she ran her fingers through his hair trying not to show it. "Thank you"

"Try not to worry so much we still have three days and I believe you guys can do it" Ichigo smiled standing up and placing his hand on top of her head.

"Could you not do that" Rias pouted puffing her cheeks out.

"Night Rias" he chuckled walking away.

"Good night Ichigo and thank you" she responded her cheeks still flushed as his words rang in her head.

* * *

After that night the next three days seems to fly by for Ichigo and Rias's peerage. Now it was the day of the Rating Game and Ichigo was walking to the old school with Issei and Asia. Ichigo could tell they were nervous it was painted all over their faces and Asia was even shaking slightly. As they came up to the school gates Ichigo turned toward the two devils.

"It's ok to be nervous" he started. "But you have to keep moving forward, got it?" he asked making them nod.

Entering the clubroom they saw the rest of the peerage either physically or mentally preparing for what was to come. Walking up to Rias's desk the rookie devil seemed to be deep in thought.

"You ready?" Ichigo asked startling the redhead.

"As ready as I'll ever be" she sighed shakily.

As the clock hit ten minutes to midnight a magic circle glowed on the ground and Grayfia appeared in the room.

"Is everyone ready?" Rias and her peerage nodded in conformation. "When it'll be the time to start the battle, you will be transported to the battle field with a magic circle. The location of the arena is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction."

As Grayfia prepared the magical circle for deparcher Ichigo turned back to Rias to ask her a question that had been on his mind.

"Rias you mentioned that you had another Bishop, where are they?"

"Ufortunitly my other Bishop can't participate, but that's a conversation for another time" she answered not looking Ichigo in the eye.

"This Rating Game will also be viewed by both household and Lucifer-sama by broadcast" Grayfia informed as she finished the magical circle.

Rias seemed surprised by the information. "… Is that so… so Onii-sama is also going to view the match"

"Wait, Onii-sama?" Ichigo asked confused. "Your brother is Lucifer?"

"Yes" Rias answered plainly like it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh ok" Ichigo shrugged sarcasm lacing his voice.

Rias chuckled at his tone before placing a hand on his arm. "We'll talk more after the Rating Game" Ichigo nodded.

"It's time" Grayfia interrupted getting everyone's attention.

"Ok" Rias breathed walking over to the prepared magic circle. "Wish us luck" she smiled the magic circle starting to glow.

"You don't need it" he waved as they disappeared.

"It's futile" Grayfia said getting Ichigo's attention. "She won't be able to win"

"We won't know until they try" Ichigo retorted turning to watch the screen on the wall.

'Good luck guys'

* * *

AN:Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait I started school and a part time job so updates won't becoming fast. I will though try to update once a month like I've been doing. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll do a fast update, but don't get your hopes up. So I think next chapter will be the end of the Phenex Arc but I'm not sure yet.

See you next time


End file.
